


Playing Hero

by Bitway



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: M/M, a quick thing cuz i've been itching to write a fic of some sorts, gladion is highkey worried over the bf, is this a slight au or canon divergent idk, ultra beasts are hovering around the islands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 16:09:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13011375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitway/pseuds/Bitway
Summary: Ilima was only doing what he thought was right. Hala had commended his bravery. Gladion hadn't.





	Playing Hero

"What the hell were you thinking?"

His voice is loud and sharp and angry and he doesn't mean it to be like this. The blonde male is pacing back and forth, hands clenching into fists as he tries to control his flaming temper. He shouldn't be so angry, shouldn't let it be getting the better of him but he just can't help it.

Gladion comes to a pause in his steps, looking- unintentionally glaring over at the cause for his anger, or the closest he can get to it. The trial captain of Melemele sat upon his bed, unfazed by the vicious tone the other had taken up. He lets out a sigh, a hand crossing his chest and holding onto his arm, covering the fresh mark upon his skin.

"I wanted to help."

Ilima's response is clear, calm. Hiding the fear that had gone through him earlier wasn't as easy as it seemed now. He could still feel his hands tremble at times, heart still racing from the experience. And yet, he refused to let it show, to cause any more worry than he already was for him.

"He was in danger, Gladion. I couldn't stand by and let the trainer fight against one of those creatures."

He had been so young, that trainer. Wishing to go upon his island challenge, travel the region with his new partner. Hope had shined so bright in his eyes and the trial captain had seen it vanish in an instant, replaced with fear. The appearance of an Ultra Beast had certainly taken them both by surprise.

Ilima had urged him home, told him it wasn't safe. The younger was frozen in fear and couldn't move. It was his right, his duty to help. So, he had tried to fend off the beast in hopes that it would give him a chance to escape. It was an extraordinary battle and he'd be lying if he said he hadn't enjoyed it, found it  _thrilling_. He was so wrapped up in the battle he didn't know when the trainer managed to get away. And in a moment of distraction, looking for said trainer, that's when the creature found the opportunity to strike, not only his Pokemon, but him as well.

Hala had said he was lucky when he had found him still conscious. Even the Tapus had problems fighting off the beasts. For a trainer to manage on their own, even if he had failed in beating it, it was still a surprising feat. It was something to be proud of, the Kahuna had said. But the trial captain wasn't so sure about that.

"You should have ran when you had the chance."

Hearing his voice snaps Ilima's thoughts away from the events. His eyes focus on the other male in the room, now standing before him. His features and voice were furious and anyone who barely knew him would say he was just that. Angry. But, he wasn't. Looking closely, one could see the worry and concern in his eyes, simply being hidden behind his temper.

"I know. You warned me beforehand about them. I should have listened."

"Then why-"

"I already told you why. If I would have ran, then he would have been the one to be hurt, possibly worse than I am right now."

The trial captain gets on his feet, hand moving away from his arm and taking a hold of Gladion's. He tries to soothe him, lets his thumb run gently over his fingers.

"If it were by choice, I wouldn't have battled it. I'll admit to it being interesting, but it's not something I'm ready to fight. My intention was never to make you worry, truly. I just wanted him to be safe."

"And not yourself?"

Gladion grumbles, his hands slowly beginning to relax, the rest of him to. The anger was disappearing, only leaving the worried look to be seen. His walls were falling and part of him hated this. Hated being able to seem weak. Yet, it wasn't the first time this had happened in front of the trial captain. He knew that he could, that he would be safe here.

"You shouldn't be playing hero."

"I'm not. I was only doing the right thing."

On any other occasion, he may have laughed to being called a hero. He never saw that as a title befitting him. It was a nice one, had a certain chime to it, but he was better off being called a prince.

"Anyway, I don't plan on doing that again. Unless if I have to, of course."

"No."

"No?"

"The next time you have to fight one of those- those  _things_. I'll fight them. I know more about them then you do and I..."

Gladion trails off, words getting stuck in his throat. He wants to say it, wants to admit how worried and scared he had been to the thought of losing him to one of those god awful creatures. And yet, everything refuses to come out. He can't even force it if he tried, body trembling in frustration as he tries to urge himself to speak.

Ilima only offers a smile in response. He should say that he knows very well what the other intends to say, but keeps quiet. His response isn't verbal, just a quick peck on the cheek. And it's enough to stun Gladion, stop him from that internal torture he had been putting himself through.

"I won't fight them. Although, how about we both try to avoid them if possible?"

"...Fine."

It's an unwilling compromise, but better than hearing the other try to play hero and chase after each and every one of these creatures. And they both know if either one encounters a beast, a fight may be unavoidable. The best thing they can hope for is to be there together when it happens.


End file.
